


Drive You Wild [PODFIC]

by entropyre, linktopus



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Car Chases, F/F, Getting Together, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, i hope my buddy was alright i LITERALLY had to rerecord multiple times bc my roommates are SO loud, if my girlfriend is reading this hiiii, okay this is literally the gayest thing i've ever done, this fic was sickening (in the best way), when i tell you that i nearly cried like 3 times while doing buddy in this i really did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropyre/pseuds/entropyre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/linktopus/pseuds/linktopus
Summary: (Original Summary)Something dangerous reared its head within Buddy's chest. It was the kind of thing that shouted her name as she escaped a ball with a million creds in stolen jewels dripping from her gown. It roared in approval at the thrill of the chase and thought blaster fire sounded like sweet music. Though her hands trembled at the presence of this fabulous beast, it made her gaze grow sharp and it split her face into a gritted grin.It was the kind of beast fed by things like stolen jewels and a runaway thief riding shotgun, and Buddy Aurinko liked it best when it was well fed.
Relationships: Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	Drive You Wild [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drive You Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116627) by [hopeless_eccentric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_eccentric/pseuds/hopeless_eccentric). 



> "lesbians keep winning<3" --clover, when I asked them if they wanted to say anything in the notes of this.

**Length** : 12:00 minutes

[entropyre](https://soundcloud.com/entropyre) · [Drive You Wild [PODFIC]](https://soundcloud.com/entropyre/drive-you-wild-podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> HI... this is mine and my girlfriend's first time podficcing, so the audio quality is a LITTLE rocky (please forgive me and my minimal editing skills OTL my roommates were a menace with background noise), but when we first read this we literally could not stop talking about how badly we wanted to voice act it together! Thanks so much to the author for letting us do this, we LOVE your work and hope we did it justice!!
> 
> If you liked listening, drop a kudo and a comment if you would be so kind!! And if you didn't... *buddy voice* well. JK LMAO thank you for giving this the time of day<33


End file.
